<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asuka Breaks In by lycosidae89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366644">Asuka Breaks In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycosidae89/pseuds/lycosidae89'>lycosidae89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycosidae89/pseuds/lycosidae89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka has a bad habit of breaking into her friend's apartment, until she unlocks the wrong door by mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horaki Hikari/Suzuhara Touji, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The door was closed, and no matter how hard Asuka kicked it, or how many times she pulled at the handle, it remained obstinately shut.</p><p>She released a breath, sending the loose hairs dangling above her forehead flying, as she roughly searched her bag. When she got in, she was going to let Hikari have a piece of her mind. So what if Hikari had offered her place for as long as Asuka was in town? It didn’t mean much if she couldn’t even answer the door when someone knocked repeatedly.</p><p>Asuka smiled grimly as she withdrew the slender lockpicks she always kept in her bag. First, she was going to break into Hikari’s apartment. Then, after venting her spleen at Hikari and receiving her apologies, she would content herself with a long and hot shower. The drive here had taken longer than she had expected, and she was eager to wash the layer of sweat from travel that had formed upon her skin right off.</p><p>As the lock’s pins tumbled into place, Asuka reflected briefly on how unfair it was, being forced to break in like this. Hikari should have been waiting for her! After all, it wasn’t like she had anything more exciting going on in her life, unlike Asuka, who-</p><p>It didn’t take long before the lock bowed to her wishes and opened with a click, the door swinging wide. Asuka returned the tools to her pocket with satisfaction before entering the apartment, marveling at how open the space seemed. She had expected the place to reflect Hikari’s domesticity, a trait that Asuka felt was somewhere between charming and cloying, but this apartment, while clean, could almost have been an empty one furnished only to show prospective renters what they could do with the place. She frowned at a musical instrument’s case tucked away in the corner. <em>I didn’t know Hikari played the cello,</em> she thought to herself. She whirled round at the sound of footsteps.</p><p>Unexpectedly, it wasn’t Hikari, but rather a slight young man padding down the hall in his socks. A pair of headphones rested over his ears, and he convulsively yanked them off his head when he spotted her, looking extremely alarmed. “Hello?” he asked rather stupidly, his blue eyes wide with shock. “C-Can I help you?”</p><p>Asuka placed a single fist on her side, cocking her hips as she studied this young man- boy, really. This must be Hikari’s boyfriend, Toji. She snorted, unable to compliment Hikari’s tastes. He was decent-looking, but his silence and the wary way he was watching her seemed proof of an essential shyness to his nature - he was looking at her as though he was afraid she was going to attack him.</p><p>She waved an imperious hand. “It’s me, Asuka. I’m sure Hikari’s talked about me?” She waited for a response which did not seem forthcoming. Rolling her eyes, she continued. “Sorry to tell you this, but you can’t stay here tonight. Hikari’s putting me up for a couple of days, and we’ve got a lot to talk about - girl’s stuff, you know.” She plastered a fake smile on her face and moved towards the back rooms, calling behind her, “So where is she anyway?”</p><p>The boy - Toji, presumably - hurried after her, clearly anxious about something. “Um, I’m afraid there’s something you should know,” he babbled, annoying Asuka.  </p><p>“Are you still here?” she asked, frowning at him. She looked about her. “Where is Hikari, anyway?” she asked distractedly.</p><p>As if on cue, Hikari appeared in the open front doorway, a shocked look on her face. “Asuka!” she said, her eyes like saucers. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Never mind that,” Asuka said, accusation coloring her voice, “Why weren’t you here to let me in? I was just kicking Toji out myself.”</p><p>“But - that’s not - oh Asuka,” Hikari sighed. “This isn’t my apartment,” she continued, “it’s Mr. Ikari’s, my neighbor.”</p><p>“Shinji is fine,” the boy - Shinji - offered. Seeing the stunned look on Asuka’s face, he continued quickly, sounding more and more like he was apologizing. “I’m sure it was just a mistake - I must have left the door open - I’m just glad it was your friend, Ms. Horaki -”</p><p>“I am so sorry, Shinji,” Hikari said, grasping Asuka’s wrist and pulling her along determinedly. “I promise you, nothing like this is going to happen again.”</p><p>Shinji nodded, following them both. He looked like he was going to apologize again, but no sound escaped him and he merely nodded at them both before quietly closing the door.</p><p>“Oh, Asuka,” Hikari sighed, her tone wavering between exasperation and amusement. She pressed her hand to her forehead. “What were you thinking?”</p><p>“What?” Asuka said, regaining the power of speech in the face of Hikari’s accusation. “You heard him - the door must have been unlocked!”</p><p>“I suppose,” Hikari said, clearly suspicious but willing to let it go. She giggled suddenly. “So what do you think of my neighbor? That might be the first time I’ve heard him speak.”</p><p>“Oh, him? What a wuss! Did you hear him apologizing to us for our break-in?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t break in this time! And besides, I think he’s kind of cute.”</p><p>Asuka snorted again. “Yeah, if you like them skinny,” she said, pushing past Hikari and letting herself into the correct apartment. “I like a man who’s got some backbone!”</p><p>Hikari sighed, already knowing the thread of this conversation. “Asuka, I don’t Mr. Kaji is ever-”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong,” Asuka interrupted, holding the door open for Hikari. “Come on in and I’ll tell you all about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning sun beating down on her face was sending railroad spikes of pain through Asuka’s head, courtesy of her hangover. She placed an arm over her eyes, doing her best to block out the light, but it was proving of little use. Grimly, she reviewed the previous night’s choices.</p><p><em>Alright, so I was drinking,</em> she thought to herself savagely. <em>Maybe more than a little. I went to Hikari’s and…</em>  If she could have made a sound without retching, she might have whimpered until Hikari was forced to take care of her. <em>This is all Kaji’s fault!</em> She didn’t want to admit it, but his latest rejection had stung her more than usual.</p><p>A low moan managed to escape her and she waved a hand despairingly over the lip of the couch she now found herself on, hoping to attract Hikari’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake!” A male voice answered her wave, sounding disconcertingly familiar. Her eyes snapped open beneath her arm. It couldn’t be…</p><p><em>Why am I at Ikari’s place?</em>  she asked herself, horrified. With agonizing effort, she swung her legs onto the floor and peered behind her. There, at the table, was Ikari, his hand raised shyly in greeting. Hikari was seated across him, her face a picture of disapproval. Asuka groaned, clutching her head at the unexpected sight.</p><p>Instantly Ikari was up, apologizing. “I’m sorry, Miss Soryu,” he said, as though her hangover was his fault. “Can I get you some coffee? Maybe it will help.”</p><p>Asuka couldn’t speak, but her hands groping the air clearly communicated her desires. Gently, a mug was placed into her grasp, and she drank deeply, ignoring the heat. After several swallows, she leaned back, catching her breath. With her eyes closed, she asked no one in particular, “Why am I here?”</p><p>“We were hoping you could tell us that,” Hikari said, pinched worry in her tone. She sighed as Asuka cracked an eye at her, the disapproval melting into concern on her features. “Really, Asuka, what were you thinking?”</p><p>Scattered images floated through Asuka’s memories as she struggled to recall her actions the previous night. “You didn’t answer your door,” she said to Hikari, “so I must have broken in, I guess. I was kinda drunk.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were here at first,” Ikari said, frowning. He coughed, looking embarrassed. “When I found you, I called Miss Horaki, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Hikari echoed, smiling at Ikari in a way that made Asuka want to gag. Hikari peered at Asuka, worried. “You can’t keep breaking into other people’s places, Asuka. What if something bad had happened?”</p><p>“I thought it was your place!” Asuka protested, aware of how weak the excuse sounded.</p><p>“Even so,” Hikari said, shaking her head. The brief silence that followed was broken by Ikari diffidently clearing his voice.”I was just about to make breakfast” he said, sounding as though he was expecting their rejection. “If you felt like you, you’re welcome to stay.”</p><p>“Oh, no, we couldn’t - I don’t want to impose!” Hikari said earnestly, not noticing Ikari’s slight sag as she continued. “We’ll just be going now.”</p><p>Asuka, for her part, staggered over to the table before pulling out a chair and collapsing into it. Ikari had watched her progress, and she quirked an eyebrow in response to his unspoken question. One corner of his mouth turned up and he disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hikari had suggested meeting up in the park, Asuka had agreed, but only if Hikari made them both lunch. Now, seated on a park bench, Asuka couldn’t help grinning. It reminded her so much of their shared school days, she was struck with a momentary and unfamiliar sense of nostalgia. </p><p>Of course, Hikari had to spoil the mood. “You know, Asuka, you never did tell me why you ended up in Ikari’s apartment,” she said, curiosity evident in her voice.</p><p>Asuka sighed, abruptly regretting Hikari’s lunch invitation. It had been several days since her unintentional break-in, and she supposed that she really couldn’t put Hikari off any longer. That didn’t mean she liked talking about it, though. “I told you,” she responded shortly, “I didn’t mean to end up into Ikari’s! I thought I was unlocking your door.”</p><p>“Even so,” Hikari continued, “it’s not like you to drink that much!” She grinned. “Are you sure it wasn’t intentional?”</p><p>“Ew, Hikari,” Asuka replied, sticking out her tongue in disgust, “That’s gross! Just what are you implying?”</p><p>“Don’t be childish, Asuka,” Hikari rejoined, taking a sip of her tea with an innocent look in her face. She was smiling when she put down her cup, however. “You have to admit, he’s pretty cute.”</p><p>“If you like wimps,” Asuka replied dismissively. “Me, I prefer-”</p><p>“A man with confidence,” Hikari continued, with weary familiarity. “How is Mr. Kaji, anyway?”</p><p>“Fine,” Asuka said shortly. She wasn’t surprised when Hikari paused, startled by the curtness of her reply.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Hikari asked, concern for her friend winning out.</p><p>Asuka drummed her fingers, looking off to the side. “Nothing happened,” she responded finally. “I made a fool of myself - for the second time, even - and he shot me down. Again. He must be really devoted to that old woman he’s shacked up with.”</p><p>“Asuka!” Hikari was shocked. Impulsively, she touched Asuka’s arm. “I’m sorry to hear that. You should have told me!”</p><p>“It doesn’t make sense, Hikari,” Asuka said, still staring off into the distance, watching a far off couple with their dog. “I’m the most attractive woman I know, and yet my boss prefers some hag who’s nowhere near as good looking as me-” she paused to toss her hair, “And my best friend is trying to set me up with a wuss so spineless he can’t even call the cops on a home intruder - who’s broken in twice, you know.”</p><p>“He probably doesn’t want to talk to the police,” Hikari said, releasing Asuka’s arm and attempting to divert the flood of self-pity. “He almost got arrested a few months ago, after all.”</p><p>“Him?” Asuka asked disbelievingly. “What hilarious mistake caused this?”</p><p>“No mistake,” Hikari said, foraging around her lunch box with her chopsticks. “Last New Year’s, he threw his father out of the building physically.”</p><p>“His dad must be even smaller than he is,” Asuka replied, somehow unable to picture this scene.</p><p>“I don’t really know what happened,” Hikari continued, “but I don’t think his father pressed any charges. Why would he still be here otherwise?”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Asuka said, already bored with the topic. Racking her brains for something else to talk about, she decided to take pity on Hikari. “So, how’s Toji been?” she asked, her mind wandering.</p><p>“Oh, he’s fine,” Hikari replied, her face softening. She glanced at Asuka. “He thinks it’s funny you confused him with Mr. Ikari.”</p><p>Asuka snorted. “Yeah, they are kinda different looking, aren’t they?”</p><p>Hikari hesitated. “I don’t think Mr. Ikari gets out much,” she said delicately.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Hikari,” Asuka said, rolling her eyes, “you can just say ‘wimp’. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t seen the sun in years.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Hikari agreed, her mind clearly on other matters. She held up her phone to Asuka, a recipe clearly visible. “Do you think Toji would like this for tomorrow’s dinner?”</p><p>Asuka groaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time passed, and before she knew it Asuka found herself walking up the stairs to Hikari’s Christmas party, lugging a few bottles along with her. She blew an annoying strand of hair out of her eyes before knocking, hearing the low hum of conversation as she did so - evidently she was fashionably late.</p><p>The door swung open, and Asuka looked into the smiling face of Hikari. “You came!” she said, before drawing Asuka into a hug. “I’m so glad you did.”</p><p>“Don’t I always?” Asuka responded, waiting an acceptable amount of time before shrugging off Hikari’s embrace. She raised her bottles. “I brought drinks, see?”</p><p>“Thanks, Red,” Toji said, materializing as if from thin air and deftly relieving her of her baggage.</p><p>“Hey!” Asuka called after him as he nimbly trotted to the kitchen, “Those are for everyone, you drunk!” She snorted, memories of Toji’s antics while under the influence of alcohol running through her mind. Jerking her thumb in his direction, she growled to Hikari, “You’ve never explained what it is you see in that jerk.”</p><p>“He’s actually really nice!” Hikari protested, before changing the subject. “Actually, Asuka, if you wouldn’t mind doing me a favor…”</p><p>Asuka sighed. “I’m here, aren’t I?” she said, crossing her arms and glaring.</p><p>“I know,” Hikari apologized, “but Mr. Ikari actually came over, and-”</p><p>“What, Shinji?” Asuka scoffed, taking a little pleasure in how Hikari winced at the tone of her informality.</p><p>“Yes, he did,” Hikari said firmly, “And I was wondering if you’d talk to him while I finish in the kitchen. After all, he doesn’t know anyone other than you and me.”</p><p>“And of course, him talking to a stranger and sparing me is out of the question,” Asuka said, waving away Hikari’s response. “All right, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Asuka,” Hikari beamed, “I’ll get you a drink.”</p><p>“You owe me more than that,” Asuka warned over her shoulder, laying her coat aside and walking over to the corner where Ikari had placed himself, standing alone and twisting his glass around nervously in his hands.</p><p><em>Yeah, alone in the corner</em>, Asuka snorted internally. <em>What a wallflower!</em></p><p>She considered plastering a fake smile on but just as quickly discarded the idea. Ikari should be grateful that she was gracing him with her presence; anything more would just be a waste.</p><p>He spotted her as she approached. “Oh, hello, Ms. Soryu,” he said, his face brightening slightly as she approached. “Ms. Horaki said you might be stopping by.”</p><p>“Yeah, I usually come to Hikari’s Christmas party,” Asuka agreed, examining him idly. He wasn’t bad looking, she thought, revising her earlier opinion slightly, if you didn’t mind them high-strung. She decided to test him. “I bet you don’t get out much, do you Shinji?”</p><p>To his credit, Ikari didn’t blink at the use of his first name. Instead he frowned slightly. “Is it that obvious?” he asked, sounding doleful. Asuka choked back a spurt of laughter at how quickly he deflated.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” she said when she got her mirth under control, “I won’t tell anyone you never leave the house.”</p><p>“I leave sometimes!” he protested, but she noticed him relax slightly. She decided to keep pressing him.</p><p>“That’s not what Hikari says,” Asuka continued, interested despite herself at what he might say. He was so private! “She thinks you must have your groceries delivered.”</p><p>She was expecting him to defend himself; instead he conceded the battle. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I really don’t do anything that’s very interesting.”</p><p><em>That’s not true,</em> Asuka almost said, but at the last moment she bit her lip. She wanted to ask him about the altercation with his father Hikari had mentioned, but something in her warned her not to. He’d have to relax quite a bit more if she wanted the truth, that was for sure. Utterly unsurprised by the lack of a drink in his hands, she cast about for refreshments. “Do you want a drink?” she asked. “I’m sure Toji’s got a clean glass somewhere-”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shinji interrupted, apologizing again, “but I think that Mr. Suzuhara doesn’t like me very much. He always glares at me when Ms. Horaki talks to me.” He winced. “I’m never sure of what to say to him.”</p><p>Asuka  felt a momentary pang of sympathy. “Don’t worry,” she said, impulsively laying a hand on his arm, “I’ll talk to the big idiot. He’s dumb, but he means well.”</p><p>Shinji went beet red. “Oh, that’s not necessary,” he said quickly. “I’m sure I was mistaken - I’m sorry-”</p><p><em>Stop saying that!</em> Asuka screeched internally, but just then Toji interrupted the two of them. “Hey Red”, he called out from across the room, “leave your boyfriend for a minute and come help me find the bottle opener!”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot, Suzuhara!” Asuka shouted back. Fuming, she turned back to Shinji, forcing her irritation down momentarily. “I’ll be back in a bit,” she aid, not even waiting for his nod before stalking over to the kitchen.</p><p>Toji was still pulling out drawer after drawer in a vain attempt to locate the opener when he noticed Asuka standing in the doorway, arms crossed and glowering. “What?’ he asked, a slight note of trepidation in his voice.</p><p>“You know, Toji,” Asuka said, keeping her voice light, “I don’t think it’s fair for Hikari to have two rude people in her life. I’m not going to change, so why don’t you learn some manners?”</p><p>“Hey, why should I have to change?” Toji asked, sounding insulted at the idea of self-improvement. He grinned suddenly. “Besides, my good looks excuse my behavior. You…” He looked her up and down doubtfully.</p><p>“Oh, you bastard,” Asuka snapped, stepping forward and preparing to lay into him. The resulting explosive verbal conflict took up the next five minutes and required Hikari’s presence to settle everything down again. Asuka had enjoyed the altercation so much that it took a brief while for her to realize that Shinji had disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuka was bored, and although she was unwilling to admit it, a little lonely. Mr. Kaji had disappeared on one of his sudden business trips, and he wasn’t answering his phone either. That was probably why she, when work was over, took the subway over to Hikari’s apartment rather than going straight home. She pulled out her cellphone, dialing Hikari as she made her way to the front door.</p><p>“Hikari, are you home?” she asked when Hikari picked up, not waiting for a response as she continued, “Open the door, I’m so tired.”</p><p>“Oh, Asuka, why didn’t you call me first?” Hikari asked, sounding distressed. “I’m on a date with Toji right now!”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding,” Asuka sighed, leaning her back against Hikari’s door. </p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Hikari apologized, as though any of this was her fault. “You have that key I gave you, right? Just let yourself in and-”</p><p>“No need,” Asuka interrupted. The faint strains of someone playing an instrument nearby had reached her ears, and she grinned. “Shinji’s here. I might just visit him.”</p><p>“Asuka! You promised you weren’t going to break into any more-” Asuka hung up on Hikari and then made her way over to the door.</p><p>She inspected the lock. It was true that she had broken in before, while drunk, but the rear two tumblers were somewhat tricky to set. It required some effort before the lock turned with a click and she opened the door, the music growing stronger as she did so. Padding in silently, she saw Shinji Ikari sat on a stool near the window, drawing a bow over a cello with surprising skill.</p><p>She waited until he was done with his song and started clapping, being rewarded by Shinji jerking violently and almost knocking the stool to the floor. He turned his head towards her, eyes wide with shock, but Asuka’s face was carefully schooled in a pleasant expression.</p><p>“That was very nice, Shinji!” Asuka exclaimed, still clapping. She let her hands drop. “I didn’t know you played.”</p><p>“What? Oh, yes- yes I do,” Shinji said, distractedly running the hand still clutching the bow through his hair. He peered at Asuka with a mistrustful look. “How did you get in here?”</p><p>“The door was open,” Asuka said innocently. She gestured behind her. “If you want, I can just leave-”</p><p>“No, no,” Shinji interrupted her, “you can stay. I must have forgotten to lock my door.”</p><p>Asuka could see he didn’t believe that, but in any case he wasn’t going to throw her out. She concealed a grin. It was all going just as she thought it would! Casually she leaned against the door frame.</p><p>So, how long have you been playing?” she asked, pointing to the cello Shinji was still holding. </p><p>“Most of my life,” he responded, for once not hesitating. “At least, as far back as I can remember.”</p><p>To Asuka’s eyes he looked more at ease as they talked - clearly, music was where he felt on firmer ground. She pressed on. “I can play the violin a little bit myself, but I’m not very good,” she confessed. “Frankly, I just never had the patience for it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re better than you realize,” Shinji offered diplomatically. His voice grew slightly enthusiastic. “Maybe we could play together sometime!” he said, before blushing and looking away. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m sure you’re already very busy.”</p><p>Asuka bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming at his continual apologies. Instead, she laughed lightly. “I don’t mind,” she said, “but I think you should be prepared for how out of tune my playing has become.”</p><p>Shinji looked back at her, and Asuka felt absurdly magnanimous at the clear relief evident in his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I forgot to offer you anything,” he said, looking stricken. “Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind some coffee,” she said, walking idly to the window, “if you have it.</p><p>He nodded and stood up, but Asuka stopped him before he could disappear in the kitchen. “That cello looks very old,” she said, pointing. “Where did you get it?”</p><p>He looked down. “Oh, this?”  he asked, stroking the front of his instrument. He gave a sad smile. “It was actually my mother’s,” he said, putting it aside on its stand.</p><p>Asuka, for her part, had to conceal a little jolt of unpleasant feelings that had fired off when he mentioned his mother. She moved about the room, examining his possessions as Shinji went into the kitchen. She could hear him clattering away, and she waited for a moment for her stomach to settle before she called out, “That’s rather nice of her, to give you her instrument.” She swallowed, her mouth dry. “Does she still play?”</p><p>Shinji returned, two cups in hand. “I’m afraid not,” he said, a strained smile on his face. “She died when I was very small, actually.”</p><p>Asuka took her cup with nerveless fingers. Sympathy was called for, right? So why did she feel like throwing this coffee in his innocent face, like smashing the cello? Something was very wrong with her - she couldn’t help feeling all twisted inside, as mental images tried their best to slip through the sudden gaps in her subconscious. His eyes looked rather like hers had, a long time ago-  but she had grown up, and apparently he hadn’t.</p><p>Her expression must have seemed strange enough for even Ikari to notice. He leaned forward, peering at her with a look of concern that seemed calculated to irritate her. “Are you alright, Asuka?” he asked softly. “You- you don’t seem well.”</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just your playing that made me ill,” Asuka responded flatly. Part of her was shrieking internally for her to stop, but the other, larger part was taking such savage pleasure in hurting Ikari, she didn’t think that she could.</p><p>He, for his part, looked confused. “What?” he asked dumbly, as if hoping for her to clarify that she was joking.</p><p>She smiled at him brightly, showing all her teeth. “Your playing,” she said helpfully, as if helping him understand. “It’s terrible. That’s what made me sick. It’s a wonder nobody’s ever set your cello on fire.”</p><p>Ikari stared at her silently, his face darkening. He swallowed convulsively, his fingers white around his cup, before exhaling shakily and saying ,”Asuka, I don’t know-”</p><p>“Is that why your father came over? To get rid of that thing?” she interrupted, pointing one foot at the cello. </p><p>The cup smashed in his hand, crushed by his grip. He stared at the shards embedded in his palm before slowly looking back. “I think-  I think you should leave,” he said gravely.</p><p>Asuka jumped out of her seat, the coffee cup on her lap spilling its contents upon the floor. “Thanks for the drink,” she said cheerfully, and walked quickly out of the room. As she left, enjoying the immense hurt on his unguarded face, an odd thought struck her - he really was as handsome as Hikari said.</p><p>With trembling hands, she unlocked Hikari’s door and stepped inside, closing it swiftly behind her. She sank down, her back to the door and concentrated on breathing, on blinking rapidly. Clutching her arms around herself, she listened for a long time. No matter how late it got, she never heard any music from the next room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a few months, but eventually Hikari had gotten the hint and stopped calling. Asuka never answered, but she had never blocked the number either, preferring instead to pull her phone out and let it ring on and on while staring at the caller ID. Kaji had stopped calling even quicker, once she quit going to her job - she’d never really needed it, to begin with. Her father was rich, and preferred to assuage his guilt with a large monthly stipend in lieu of communication. She couldn’t blame him - she was not an easy person to get along with.</p><p>She arose from her couch, yawning, having slept the day away. She glanced blearily around her apartment, taking in the chaotic mounds of clothes and dirty dishes that littered every available surface, before shrugging into her coat and slipping into a pair of shoes. She didn’t feel like eating, but a nice walk sounded delightful, and besides, the moon was full tonight. She should take advantage of it.</p><p>She’d developed a routine, exploring the city after nightfall. She stayed away from the busier streets, with their bright lights and small crowds, in favor of quieter blocks, dimly lit by buzzing lampposts that seemed on the edge of going out. Along this path she’d make her way down to the canal, to watch the water for as long as she pleased. And why shouldn’t she? She was a free agent - beholden to nobody.</p><p>The water was higher than usual tonight. Asuka mused to herself that it was probably because of the full moon. “Tides,” she said to herself as she leaned on the railing, wondering if that was even true. The moon on the water hypnotized her for a while, but eventually she grew bored and moved on to the next part of her routine.</p><p>The railing was concrete and fairly broad; Asuka clambered up on it and began walking along its length.</p><p>She wasn’t suicidal, Asuka felt sure of that, but she was aware that she was taking more chances than usual. Sure, to any external observer it might seem like she was spiraling, but walking along like this was peaceful, almost freeing. To her, that was worth any danger.</p><p>A voice from behind startled her so badly she almost slipped. “What are you doing?” it asked flatly. She swiveled around on one heel to find Shinji Ikari staring up at her. </p><p>She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the concrete. “I should have known a creep was stalking me,” she accused, irritated.</p><p>Shinji, for his part, looked baffled. “I wasn’t stalking you!” he said, outraged. “I didn’t even know you were here.”</p><p>“You’re following a young woman, late at night, along a canal,” she said loftily. “That sounds like a pervert to me.”</p><p>Shinji opened his mouth, but changed his line of attack at the last moment. “Ms. Horaki has been very worried,” he accused Asuka, sounding irritated himself. “She asked me several times if I knew where you were.”</p><p>Asuka snorted. “Why would you know anything about me?”</p><p>Shinji seemed about to reply, but instead walked to the edge of the railing, looking down into the water like she just had. “It’s peaceful here, isn’t it?” he asked, his words tracing the outline of her earlier thoughts.</p><p>Asuka wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, still standing atop the railing. “It is,” she agreed warily. “That’s why I like coming here.”</p><p>Shinji nodded, and they remained silent for a while, the mood shining overhead. Finally he sighed, and with an air of extreme reluctance said, “Ms. Horaki mentioned your - your family situation.”</p><p>A wave of irritation swept over Asuka at his careful words. “My ‘family situation’?” she echoed sarcastically. “Good to know you two have been talking behind my back!”</p><p>“I told you, we -she’s been very worried about you!” he sputtered. “You’re not alone, Asuka.” His eyes met hers. “I know what it’s like.”</p><p>Asuka wanted to deny it, but she couldn’t - not when he was looking at her like that. She felt suddenly as if they were two small children again, standing here underneath the moon. <em>I don’t think you ever get over something like that,</em> she mused to herself.<em> I don’t think you ever get over anything, really. </em>She felt like laughing.</p><p>A chill wind blew, and Shinji shivered. “It’s pretty here, but can we go somewhere else?” he asked, a trace of his natural diffidence returning to his voice. “It’s rather cold, I’m sorr-”</p><p>“If you say you’re sorry again I’m going to smack you,” Asuka said. She took one last look around her. “Fine, let’s go. You can buy me dinner.”</p><p>She turned to hop down. She’d run up and down this railing for weeks now with no ill effect, so of course this was the moment when she slipped on some gravel. Her feet slid out from under her, and as she toppled she felt not fear, but resignation. <em>I hope the water isn’t too cold,</em> she thought, her eyes closing.</p><p>Her right arm felt like it was going to be jerked from its socket, and delayed adrenaline slammed into her as Shinji caught hold of her in a strong grip, pulling her back so quickly that they both fell to the ground, safe on the right side of the railing. They both lay there, gasping for a while, before Shinji caught his breath.</p><p>“You are an idiot,” he ground out. “You are such an idiot. I thought I was dumb, but <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Asuka laughed. “I’m glad,” she said, her breathing still ragged. “If you’d apologized now, I would have hit you.” Her pulse in her ears, she rolled over atop him, feeling him go absolutely still beneath her. He looked up at her, utterly silent, his eyes dilated widely. She saw herself reflected there, the red hair a bright contrast against her pale skin. Dipping her head down, she kissed him, feeling him go rigid against her before he hesitantly returned the kiss. </p><p>They broke apart and Asuka laid her head upon his chest, waiting while Shinji regained control of his breathing. Finally, he spoke into the darkness. “What was that?” he asked, staring into the night.</p><p>Asuka snuggled further into his chest. “I think it means I like you,” she responded dryly.</p><p>“Oh.” Shinji considered her response. “I wasn’t sure.”</p><p>Asuka raised her head, looking at him. “A girl kisses you and you’re not sure what it means?” she asked, disbelieving.</p><p>“I didn’t know!” he protested.</p><p>Asuka bent her head and laughed, raising herself of the ground. She extended her hand to Shinji and he took it, standing together with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were still holding hands as they walked back home, the streetlights illuminating them. Asuka was feeling relaxed and happy. “Did I ever tell you why I learned how to pick locks?”</p><p>“No,” Shinji responded after a suitable pause, “but I’d like to hear.”</p><p>She walked a little closer to him, their shoulders brushing. “I was the first one to find my mother - after she died,” she explained. “It took me a little while to get her door open. I kept thinking, if I could have gotten it open faster…”</p><p>She trailed off, and Shinji squeezed her hand. “Hikari mentioned you were just a kid,” he reminded her.</p><p>Asuka shook her head. “Doesn’t matter,” she replied. “You blame yourself just the same.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Shinji said, looking up at the stars. </p><p>They walked for a little while longer, before Asuka couldn’t contain herself. “I have to ask,” she started, “why did you throw your father out of the building? It just doesn’t really sound like you.”</p><p>Shinji looked embarrassed. “It was about my sister,” he said finally. “I was just worried about he was treating her.”</p><p>Asuka stopped. “I didn’t know you had a sister!” she said, interested. “What’s she like?”</p><p>“Quiet, like me,” Shinji said, halting as well and putting his hands in his pockets. He sighed, frustration evident in his tone. “ She’s attached to my father, for better or worse.”</p><p>Asuka nodded, making a mental note of his familial relationships - such as they were. Curiosity overcame her. “Do you think she’d like me?”</p><p>Shinji resumed walking. “Frankly, I think it’s a matter of whether or not you like her.”</p><p>Asuka caught up with him. “I’ll have you know,” she said loftily, “I can get along with anyone if I want.”</p><p>Shinji examined her out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sure of it,” he said, and Asuka punched him in the shoulder when she realized he was teasing her.</p><p>Their hands met again as they walked, and Asuka broke the comfortable silence by sighing. “Hikari’s going to freak out when I talk to her, isn’t she?”</p><p>Shinji fidgeted briefly. “She might appreciate an apology, I suppose.”</p><p>“She’ll forget all about it when I tell her about you and me.” She cocked an eye at him. “You know she thinks you’re cute, right?”</p><p>She enjoyed his embarrassed splutters as they walked together into a busy street, the light and crowd surrounding them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>